<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wonderful Wonderful Memories by Void_Strangler</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935920">Wonderful Wonderful Memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Void_Strangler/pseuds/Void_Strangler'>Void_Strangler</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Memories, Talking About the Past, Vanny is trying her best, William is a very very possessive man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:01:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Void_Strangler/pseuds/Void_Strangler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A mashup of Waackery’s Vanilliam au, FNAF VHS au, and A_Humble_hovel‘s Crying Child “hallucinating everything” au</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>William Afton | Dave Miller/Reluctant Follower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wonderful Wonderful Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Click</p><p>&gt;PLAY</p><p>Darkness... the only thing on screen for a moment on the screen until the words </p><p>“Memories”</p><p>Fades in, fading out as a sort of “slide show” comes on</p><p>The first picture being of the front of a dinner, two people standing beside it, both dressed up a little, bow ties and plane white dress shirts, both a little frazzled looking but happy</p><p>Fading away as another picture shows up, one of a family, one of the men from the previous picture sitting with two kids, a boy and a girl and a wife standing behind the couch chair, all four of them wearing a bit of green in a sort of matching way with smiles on their faces</p><p>The picture fades away as another takes it place, the other man’s family now, the man fully dressed in a purple suit, his hair more slicked back slightly, 3 kids standing by him, two boys and a girl, the younger boy looking on the verge of tears as the older one smirks, the girl smiling, seemingly oblivious to the others, the woman standing beside the man trying to smile, but still has a bit of a worn look on her face<br/>
The man doesn’t seem quiet as happy despite having the widest smile</p><p>the picture fades away, the inside of the diner is shown, fully booming, practically packed with customers, nothing exactly in focus except for the prize counter, a woman standing behind the counter, the picture fades away to show another picture, seemingly just taken moments later, a zoom in of prize counter and the lady behind the prize corner</p><p>the picture fades away, another takes it place, the prize counter taking focus yet again, though at a different time, not as many customers around, the man in the purple suit and the woman in the prize counter stand close to one another...</p><p>The picture fades away, a party taking place, seemingly at someone’s house, the words “Happy New Year” on a party banner with 1982 under and on-top of it in the background, the main focus of the picture seemingly being of the two people mostly seem from most of the pictures, the man in the purple suit and the lady from the prize counter, both of them grinning, their smiles wide as they look more at each other than the camera</p><p>The picture fades away, another takes it’s place, another new year’s party photo, this time the year reads 1983<br/>
The two kiss in this photo, seemingly oblivious to the flash of the camera</p><p>the picture fades away, another takes it’s place<br/>
Another family photo, the purple suited man’s family again, the kids seem mostly the same, if not a little older, but this time the woman from before is nowhere to be seen, instead, the lady from the prize counter stands where she did, the man in the purple suit smiling as much as she.<br/>
as the picture fades away, it flashes back to the previous family photo, only the woman from before seems to be furiously and manically scratched out, then quickly fades away as soon as it came , </p><p>The picture fades away, another takes it’s place<br/>
This one doesn’t seem as “purposefully” put in the collection, a hospital</p><p>The picture stop, darkness returns  a warped version of the New Years photos in the background  as the word </p><p>“Memories” </p><p>fade in again, everything fading away except for the faint hum of static</p><p>A voice starts to speak, starting with a huffing sigh</p><p>“Hello, whoever you are, you just found a vhs tape hidden in my bedroom, isn’t that strange? A man like William Afton, someone so simple and plain hiding a tape? Haha... why would he be hiding anything?” </p><p>As the voice speaks, an image of a man fades in, a simple almost mugshot like photo of the man in the purple suit, his voice slightly raising it’s “mocking” tone as he continues the line of questions</p><p>Silence takes over again, another sigh as William speaks again, his tone being more serious<br/>
“I’m sure if you’re from around here, you’ve heard of the recently line of tragedies that’s followed Fredbear’s Family Diner.” His tone shifting as he says the name</p><p>“The murders of the owner’s own children, the disappearance of one of the owner’s wife, and the recent disappearance of five children...”</p><p>“That was me. I’ll elaborate on that later.”<br/>
The man’s voice remains as relaxed as he says the words, going off into a tangent as his picture slowly fades away</p><p>“And you know, I wouldn’t call myself plane either, I mean my wife was, maybe that’s why we stopped seeing eye to eye, but there were a multitude of other reasons why we fell apart as well...”<br/>
a more zoomed and focused image of the scratched out wife of William comes into view again  </p><p>“You see... the main reason we only grew in differences and never truly reconciled is because... I fell in love with another... person”<br/>
His voice going “soft” as a picture of the woman behind the prize counter fades into view, rainbow streaks in her hair, an almost sly smirk on her face<br/>
“You see... Vanessa and I just... it’s almost hard to put into words but... we almost understand each other far more than anyone else...”<br/>
A tone of actual enjoyment in his words as he describes the woman</p><p>The photo fades away<br/>
“And the only reason my ex-wife ever found out was... Michael told her, now, that’s not surprising in the slightest in all honesty, Michael’s a bad kid, he killed his own brother, my own child.”<br/>
A laugh is almost made, seemingly from amazement at the statement William just stated previously<br/>
“He... he just wasn’t content on being a failure, he always dragged everyone down to his level, Vanessa always took pity on him but that... that doesn’t sway me.”<br/>
His voice sounds... shaken, unsure of his own words</p><p>"He hates me, he hates our family. He tortured his own brother because he could."<br/>
"He's done so much to hurt my soul in one day alone."</p><p>"Ever since he killed him, I've wanted to put my hands around his neck and just squeeze the life out of his lungs, but of course, if I ever did that I'd get caught."<br/>
William's tone mocks himself as he continues, stopping to take a moment to sigh</p><p>"I couldn't work because I was thinking too much about Mike. I couldn't concentrate on anything."<br/>
"The papers started pilling up and it kept fogging up my mind, and I needed a release. Then I had an idea. Maybe, maybe it didn't necessarily have to be Michael. It could be any other brat as long as they're like him."</p><p>"Now. Where do all of those children go? Freddy's Fazbear's Pizza. And hey, if they're like Michael, they deserve it."<br/>
William slightly chuckles as he compares the children to Michael. Another sigh</p><p>"I went up there about four times. Picked the worst kids of the bunch, took them back, and I gave it to them. I couldn't do much, of course, they'd start squealing. One time they did manage to get away and I had to take care of them out back, only one other person saw it, another child..."<br/>
William seems to go quiet at this point, a picture from before fades in, the other family, the girl with a green bracelet.</p><p>"So I made it quick enough to be efficient, but long enough to make it last..."<br/>
The photo fades out, William can be heard almost audibly smiling as he talks.<br/>
"It was hell for them but it was heaven for me." </p><p>"And... Then I leave Without the slightest bit of guilt!"</p><p>"So, there you go. And, now that you've heard this you should know... That I check this spot every day, to see if this tape has moved."<br/>
"I've seen it so many times, I'll be able to notice even the slightest difference. I will know."<br/>
"So you'd better put it back, Michael. As neatly as you can." </p><p>"And start running."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>